


Satiate

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi comes back from a mission. Yahiko pays him a short visit. Please read author's note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiate

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So. This is an older story, written in canon!verse. The thing is it was written back when we all thought "Pein" was Akatsuki's leader and was considered a single entity that Yahiko represented. That's why you will read some references in the story in which Itachi refers to "Yahiko/Pein" as the leader of the group. It was kinda hard to fix this story because Yahiko was never referred to as Yahiko by any of the Akatsuki members so the timeline for the story would have to be an AU-ish canon-verse of sorts? Yeah. I think only those of you who followed the entire manga from the beginning to end will understand what I'm talking about. Anyway, there isn't a plot in this story, only sex. Go enjoy. Now. (j/k)
> 
> Warning(s): Sex. Plain and simple.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

**Warning(s):** Sex. Plain and simple.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

**.o. Satiate .o.**

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, at least Itachi had thought of it that way. The Uchiha firstborn washed himself off from all the blood and the grime that had gathered throughout battle, sore muscles relaxing under the warmth of the water. The ninja world was shifting their attention on to their organization and with the number of Bijuu at their disposal it was only logical that all Akatsuki members would meet resistance everywhere they went. They had become enough of a threat that every country they visited had been forewarned. As a result, recon work was no longer as simple as it used to be.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself hastily and wrapping his black towel around his hips as he reentered his room. The room was small, dimly lit and kept warm with several candles that hung on the walls. Like every other room in their hideout, it was sparsely equipped with a futon right at the middle of it and a dresser next to it. He bypassed everything to stand by the window and take a look outside, enthralled by the sight of rain. Listening to it fall helped ease his troubled mind, at least for a while.

A knock on his already open door. Itachi didn't take his eyes from the gray scenery in front of him. He knew who it was.

"You're back."

A statement and the raven-haired man blinked once but made no other sign of acknowledgement. Steps, slow, deliberate, hardly audible. Then warm breath at the nape of his neck. A kiss. Cold fingertips brushing his shoulders and gliding down the length of his arms smoothly, making his skin goose-bump.

"I want you so bad," Yahiko whispered against the skin, his lips lightly pressed against the spot with every word uttered.

Itachi let his eyes close slowly. They had started this war between them, knowing there wasn't a way to stop it, even if they had wanted to. From the second they had caught each other's eye, that day Itachi had been formally inducted into Akatsuki, they had known one of them ended there and the other one began and they had given into it all. What they had allowed to happen between them one night had become an addiction now, discovering and rediscovering the expanse of each others bodies, marking territory while they let their wildest desires loose, they couldn't get enough of each other. It was release in its purest form, uninhibited and without control, that kept them coming back to each other without minding the consequences of their actions.

The younger Akatsuki member reached behind him to grab his leader's hand. He brought it to the tent in between his legs and squeezed through the towel cloth with both their hands.

"So have me." He smirked slightly when he felt Yahiko's breath falter on his skin.

The towel was loosened and it fell on the floor in a heap around his ankles along with Yahiko's clothes. Itachi could feel the leader's hardness pressing against his ass-cheek, the head leaving a glistening trail on the skin. Yahiko slid a single finger in between the two mounds of flesh and teased the orifice in between lightly. He kissed Itachi's ear from behind while his other hand stroked his half-erect cock into full hardness.

"Over," he whispered huskily and Itachi released a strained breath as he obliged him and bent over, resting his forearms on the windowsill.

He spread his legs wide and held his ass high in the air and Yahiko swallowed hard at the sight that always made fire rush through his entire body and left him even more painfully aroused than he already was. He stroked himself a little, easing the painful stabs shooting down his cock in appraisal of Itachi’s position then kneeled behind Itachi and grabbed his ass cheeks in two handfuls. He took some time to massage the hard globes, he could feel Itachi shuddering in anticipation and he slid a thumb in between, making him release a shaky breath while he raised his ass even higher. Itachi shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against the window, reveling in the feeling and growing impatient at the same time. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Yahiko and it was enough to get the orange-haired ninja going.

Yahiko understood perfectly clear what it was that Itachi wanted. He just loved that smoldering look the man would give him whenever he took too long, those glaringly sinful eyes and flushed face that screamed “just fuck me already” at him. He spread his ass-cheeks wide and watched the rosy puckered hole twitching uncontrollably in anticipation. He kissed it, once, twice, circled it with the pad of his thumb then nipped it with the tip of his tongue. Itachi's breathing was starting to grow out of control and Yahiko smirked at what a little he had to do to break Itachi and have him all willing and to himself. The man was sensitive down here and he enjoyed riling him like this. Itachi was never more beautiful.

The man laid the flat of his tongue against the hole and nodded his head up and down, then side to side, spreading the ass-cheeks even further while he did it.

"Uhnn..." Itachi pressed his forehead into his arms on the ledge of the window.

Yahiko sucked on his hole, his cheeks hollowing from how hard he was sucking and Itachi's face twisted as pleasure bursted through all of his senses. He tried to roll his hips but was held firm in place and another moan escaped him when that wicked tongue began to press inside. The orange-haired man kept the cheeks apart and watched the now angry red entrance cramping and spasming. Itachi grunted when he received no further touching but Yahiko blew air into the wet entrance and shockwaves prickled at his entire body.

"Nngh...fuck...," he cursed pleadingly, his back going taut.

Yahiko kissed the entrance one last time before he raised and towered over him. The tip of his full cock pressed into his entrance, only to tease and spread it a little. Itachi was a little too gone to care whether he was fucked bareback or with lube but Yahiko was always careful. The one and only time they had done it dry it had been painful for the both of them, hardly pleasurable at all and it had taken a while for them to be able to do it again. Neither were willing to risk that again. A glossy finger entered Itachi and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It hurt so fucking good. The ring of muscle burned as the finger was pulled out and gave further when a second finger entered him along with the first.

"Ahh..." he rolled his hips and for this Yahiko allowed him more room.

He could hear the other man jerking himself off, the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the room and the mere image of that in his head made his cock swell in between his spread legs. He reached down with a hand and stroked himself hard and good, squeezing the head and teasing the slit in between his thumb and index fingers then stroked himself again as Yahiko continued to prepare him. Yahiko closed his eyes, the sight too much to take over the tightness around his fingers. He could handle this no longer. Itachi’s hand was grabbed and placed along with the other to hold on to the windowsill and Itachi knew this was finally it.

Yahiko lined himself up to his entrance then entered him slowly. Itachi twitched and shuddered as the length entered deeper and deeper. He could feel all of Yahiko spreading him, breaking him, burning him and suddenly he was alive. He felt his leader's sack graze the cleft of his ass and let out a deep breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Fucking mind-blowing. He was sure Yahiko was thinking among the same lines as the leader gripped his hipbones hard. The hot and snug tightness around him was threatening to make him lose it. He pulled out a little and thrust back in, ripping simultaneous moans from both of them. They moved in unison, Itachi slamming his ass into Yahiko's cock as the man thrust forward with his full force, sometimes so fast that moans and groans escaped them without control, other times pausing a little and Yahiko pulling out completely, the head of his cock bathing the other's hole with precum before he was re-entered.

"Uhnn...leader-sama...so good..." Itachi urged, knowing he only got the better of Yahiko when he called him that.

Yahiko held his hips in a vice-grip and proceeded to fuck him so hard that the thought of it being painful escaped his mind. Itachi strangled a curse when the head of his leader's cock attacked his prostate dead on. He hissed, grunts escaping him with every thrust, his grip on the windowsill tightening as he was banged and jerked forward with beastly force, his hair cascading over his shoulders and plastering to the skin with sweat. Yahiko stopped suddenly, only to bend him forward so his chest was almost pressed against the ledge. He entangled his fingers in dark charcoal hair and pulled as he re-entered him again. Itachi had never felt this close to heaven. He hissed, pleasure overriding pain. The man fucked him with quick and efficient thrusts that had him tightening his hole as the threat of coming lingered at the tip of his cock.

Yahiko came first, spreading his seed inside the warm and constricted passage that was only Itachi's, he grunted as white thick semen oozed out of him in long spurts. He pulled out slowly, before Itachi could come along with him and had him standing straight before him, his cock hard enough that the head was almost pressing into his stomach. Yahiko grabbed a hold of the jutting appendage, angry red, the veins on the underside ready to burst, and stroked him into completion. He pulled on his cock hard and fast, his sack bouncing underneath with the force and it wasn't long before Itachi was coming into his hand. The Uchiha prodigy was blind and deaf to the world for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity. Itachi rocked into his leader's hand until all his fluid had finished pouring out of him then slumped into Yahiko sated and exhausted.

Yahiko held him close, running his hands up and down his torso, soothing him to sleep, then walked them over to the futon and laid him down. He covered Itachi's nakedness with the bed sheets and kneeled next to him, pulling the loose strands of hair that were plastered to his face with sweat behind his ear then caressed his bare cheek with the back of his knuckles.

What a beautiful enigma he remained to him.

 **The End.** Thank you for reading! I won't guilt-trip you into leaving feedback but constructive criticism I will always appreciate!


End file.
